The Stanford Molecular Imaging Scholars (SMIS) program will be a diverse training program bringing together more than thirteen Departments, predominantly from the Stanford School of Medicine, in order to train the next generation of interdisciplinary leaders in molecular imaging. Oncologic molecular imaging is a rapidly growing area within molecular imaging which combines the disciplines of chemistry, cell/molecular biology, molecular pharmacology, bioengineering, imaging sciences, and clinical medicine to advance cancer research, diagnosis and management. Stanford University has a rapidly expanding program for the molecular imaging of living subjects. Through significant investments (in excess of $45 million) by the University in new space, infrastructure, and new faculty recruitments, the Molecular Imaging Program at Stanford (MIPS) was established. MIPS is highly supported by the Stanford University Deans of Medicine, Engineering, and Humanities & Sciences; the Chairs of Radiology, Radiation Oncology, and Bioengineering; and other senior faculty who will also serve on the Advisory Board for the SMIS program. [Additionally, the In Vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center (ICMIC) @ Stanford has been funded, and the NCI application in support of Stanford being identified as an NCI- designated Comprehensive Cancer Center will be submitted February, 2006.] The goals of SMIS are to train [15] post-doctoral fellows through a diverse group of over 40 basic science and clinical faculty mentors representing 7 program areas, incorporating formal courses in molecular imaging, molecular pharmacology, cancer biology, cancer immunology, virology, and gene therapy, with a clinical component including hematology/oncology rounds. SMIS fellows will be recruited into a [three]-year program to complete coursework and research with at least two complementary mentors. Trainees will prepare a mock grant proposal in their [third] year to help them gain experience and confidence in the grant application process. Special attention will be given towards recruiting minority applicants. An Advisory Committee will oversee the careful monitoring of the entire program, and a Training Committee will oversee the SMIS trainees' progress. Graduates of SMIS will be uniquely trained for cancer study in an organismal context using state-of-the-art imaging technologies. As Stanford University, with support from the NCI, is poised to be a major contributor to the training efforts for the rapidly growing field of molecular imaging, this proposed highly unique SMIS training program will function to seed other centers around the US in the rapidly evolving area of oncologic molecular imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]